


Secrets Spoken or Me and My Big Mouth

by zzoaozz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff without Plot, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku lets slip a little secret at the worst possible time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Spoken or Me and My Big Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to one of Peja's challenges posted years ago on a Wonderful World of Makebelieve mailing list. The challenge was to write a fic starting with the line "The damage is done," with the theme of "Me and my big mouth." .

"The damage is done, too late to take it back now." Miroku muttered to himself. 

The monk raised a shaking hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. As it brushed his face, he realized he was smiling, grinning from ear to ear, an insane smirk. He also felt the strangest urge to laugh out loud. He had really said it and now everyone was staring at him like he had gone mad. A giggle almost escaped him, but he bit down on it just in time. 

He stood on a small rise above a gorgeous green field that was absolutely alive with wildflowers. The small human girl who always followed Sesshoumaru had been there picking every blossom in sight when Inuyasha's group had stumbled across the meadow. Kagome had pointed out that the child looked like Rin and Inuyasha had instantly gone on the offensive sniffing the air for any trace of his older half-brother and bellowing for the youkai to show himself. Kagome had groaned and buried her face in her hands. 

Not surprisingly, Sesshoumaru had obligingly appeared and answered Inuyasha's challenge. They had been fighting down there for over an hour, neither one seeming to make any headway. Kagome had refused to help the hanyou since he had picked the fight and was complaining about Inuyasha's attitude to Sango. The youkai exterminator had sighed and rolled her eyes and joined Kagome in ranting about men in general. Shippou was sitting on Kagome's shoulder looking increasingly more uncomfortable as their tirade continued. 

Miroku had seen where the conversation was heading and swiftly moved away from the girls leaving the kitsune to his own devices. He had been watching the combatants and perhaps watching their fighting forms a little too closely. That was why he had not paid any attention to his reply when the little girl tugged on his pants leg. 

He looked down into earnest brown eyes. 

"Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama is cute?" 

He should have known better. Looking into girl's eyes had never gotten him anywhere except in trouble. Without thinking about the consequences he had said the first thing that popped into his head. 

"Cute nothing, Sesshoumaru is sexy as Hell. I'd love to get my hands on his..." 

He had trailed off as he realized first of all that he was talking to a ten year old child, secondly that everything had gone silent and he had been talking loudly enough to be heard over the din. He had swallowed and looked down at the battlefield. 

Two pairs of golden eyes looked back at him in shocked silence, Inuyasha with his mouth hanging open and his hands wrapped around Sesshoumaru's throat. The youkai lord's face was absolutely expressionless. The green glow of his poison claw attack abruptly faded from the hand poised to strike Inuyasha. He did not dare look at the girls. His brain was racing feverishly trying to come up with an escape plan.

His best intentions of formulating a lie to save his skin from the youkai's wrath were shot to the four winds when the darling little imp at his side tugged on his clothes again and spoke loudly into the silence. 

"Does that mean you'll marry Sesshoumaru-sama and be my new mommy?" 

He prayed to any god out there listening to turn back time and let him take back the words that had no doubt sealed his doom. Unfortunately, none of those gods appeared to be listening at the moment. It was then that a dreamy sort of numbness washed over him and the suicidal desire to laugh overrode the need to preserve his well-being. 

So here he now stood, looking down on the frozen combatants realizing that there was no way he was getting out of this one alive. Just then, the gods must have decided that he was worth rescuing after all. An enormous spider-like youkai dropped into the clearing and a terrific battle ensued. 

When he was certain that it was sure to be defeated and everyone was going to be okay, Miroku slipped away quietly. He wandered though the underbrush deeper into the forests surrounding the meadow. It was not long until he realized that he was quite thoroughly lost. 

He followed the sound of water to a small creek and sat down beside it leaning against the trunk of a young gingko tree. He sighed and began trying out possible explanations looking for one that Inuyasha and Kagome would believe. He knew that nothing he said would convince Sango. He would be in the dog house for a good long while this time. Eventually the soft burble of the water and the calls of songbirds lulled him into a peaceful slumber. 

When he awoke, the sun had set and moonlight was slanting down through the trees around him casting bars of light and shadow that seemed to move in time with the cool night wind. It took him a moment to realize that the youkai standing beside the stream bank was not just another part of the nighttime forest. He leaped to his feet and stared, there was no mistaking who this youkai was. 

Sesshoumaru was tall and slender with skin as pale as the moonlight that bathed him in its radiance. His long silver hair whipped out over his shoulder in the steady wind and his golden eyes glowed cat-like. Miroku drank in his features memorizing the delicately beautiful face, the blue crescent moon mark on his forehead, the sharply pointed ears, the thin lips that seemed pressed into a permanent frown. It occurred to him that if he were going to die, there were worse things to be looking at as your soul slipped away. 

His low, silky voice startled Miroku out of his thoughts. 

"My what?" 

Miroku blinked at him, confused. "What?" 

"You said that you would like to get your hands on my... but you did not say my what." 

Miroku felt his mouth go dry. "Um, about that earlier, I wasn't exactly thinking str..."He stumbled to a halt when the youkai appeared directly in front of him. 

He loomed over him and narrowed his uncanny eyes. "My what?" 

"Your...your...I don't remember what I was going to say." 

"You're lying, human." 

"No really, Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't remember. Rin caught me off guard, I wasn't thinking at all when I said those things." 

"Then you don't think I'm sexy." 

"No! I mean yes! You're definitely sexy, but I would never dare say ..." 

He realized that it was all over and felt that same silly grin spreading over his face. Once again his mouth seized command from his brain and ran with it. 

"Okay! So what if I like guys. I always have, but I had to keep it a secret. What's wrong with that. Yes you're sexy, and I wouldn't mind getting my hands on any part of you especially that tight little ass of yours and that gorgeous hair. You're beautiful, powerful, intelligent, and fearless. Who the heck wouldn't like to warm your bed even if you are a cold-hearted, cruel youkai lord who hates humans with a passion." 

He snapped his jaw shut and groaned as realization of what he had just said sunk in. 

"Just kill me fast okay, Sesshoumaru-sama. Make it painless, please." 

He closed eyes and waited for the youkai's deadly claws to rip into him. Instead he felt a taloned hand curl around his chin and lift his head. That low sexy voice spoke against his ear. 

"I have a few secrets myself human. I don't hate humans any more than I hate other youkai. In fact, I pretty much hate everything that doesn't belong to me. I don't mind you looking at my ass or anything else because I've been looking at you every chance I get, Miroku." 

The human shivered but did not dare open his eyes. 

Sesshoumaru continued softly, "Do you want to hear my biggest secret, monk?" 

"Hai." Miroku could barely breathe. His entire body was now pressed against the demon's. He could feel his warmth, his solidity. 

"I knew you were coming this way and I had Rin wait in the meadow until you came near. She was supposed to ask you if you liked me then come tell me. I did not expect Inuyasha to be an idiot and attack like that or you to say something so incriminating in front of everybody, but since you did..." 

Miroku never got to hear the last of Sesshoumaru's confession because the youkai lord pushed him roughly back against the tree and captured his lips. He responded as fiercely burying his hands in his heavy silver tresses. By the time Sesshoumaru lowered them both to the forest floor, all Miroku could think about was his lover's mouth and teeth, hands and claws, hair and skin. When Sesshoumaru entered him, he knew that he was lost. No lover, male or female, could ever compare to his raw power. Nothing could so thoroughly sweep away his mind and make his body respond like this. 

Sesshoumaru growled against his ear as he thrust deeply into his body, "You are mine, I claim you, Miroku. You belong to me and I to you. Always!" 

His traitorous mouth spoke before he thought once more, "Yes! Yours, forever." 

He thought vaguely that he had done it again. He had spoken at the wrong moment and there was no way to take it back. Then, he thought no more as a wave of pleasure swept every thought from his mind. 

Miroku woke in the clearing for the second time. This time though, the morning sun shone down in long slanting beams through the trees. He was wrapped in something incredibly warm and soft, a thick white fur pelt. He looked around groggily and found a pair of happy brown eyes attached to a grinning human child leaning down over him. 

"Are you awake mommy?"


End file.
